The Arr-Mazing Race
This event is now over! Congratulations to all of our winners! I hope everyone had a great time! How-To-Play *Ye and yer team of 5 other pirates will race aboard sloops starting on the "Starting Point". Ye will then sail the sloop to the "First Target Island" There are 4 "Target Islands" in total for the event. Once you reach the First Island, The 5 contestents from that Team will hop off the sloop. The judge of play will stay on the sloop while ye are searching. The pirates will then search the island for somthing that they have been told by Zarchi while at the "Starting Point". (For example, Yer first stage is in the fine port of Swampfen Island, while your there you must count how many tall Rocks are around the pond.) Ye could be looking for a person as well. (For example, Your first stage is at the fine port of Swampfen Island, when ye get to that island the judge of play on your boat will tell ye what your looking for, such as, How many tall rocks are around the pond on Swampfen?) The things ye are looking for will be told to you once ye auctially get to the island by the judge that is with you. Once ye and your team have agreed on the answer yer captain will send Zarchi a tell or whoever he tells ye too in the beginning of the event. That person will then tell ye the next island ye need to go to and tell you judge what your looking for this time. Ye will then sail to the next island and once again find the person or number of things. In total ye must go to 5 islands, the first island is the one ye start on. The second is where ye go and find your first answer, the third is where ye find the second answer, the fourth is where ye find the third and final answer, then ye will be told the island that I, Zarchi am on. Once ye sail there ye go and come to the house I am hiding in. Ye and yer team must come in and then find me hidden somwhere in a house. Once ye find me yer team is victorious. The first 3 teams to do this will win prizes! *Please try and show up atleast 45 minutes before the event so we can fill the sloops and have everything worked out and ready for the start time. Entry Rules *To enter ye must sign up by putting your Captain's name first, followed by the other 1-4 in alphabetical order. (For example, Zarchi, Aarghbird, Claudius, Hirsty, Ilya.) If the assigned captain is offline during the event or if ye would like to make a change to the person ye may change it on the forum page and then notify me so that I can make sure I know who is doing what. Thanks! *There will be a maximum of 10 teams entering. If yer team is missing any people ye may not job somone else ye will have to play with the people that ye have. Ye can only have a maximum of 5 people on your sloop at anytime and then the 6th person will be the judge of play, this includes bots. If ye are intrested in joining the event it is first come, first serve the first 10 teams to post on the forum event will be the 10 teams in the game. Ye are allowed to change your teams up until the day of the event. Although if you do you must Private Message or send a tell to Zarchi. *The judge of play on yer sloop will not station. The judges will help in a rumble or swordfighting but they will not station. They will tell me if ye win a battle which gets ye -2 minutes on your overall time. Or if ye win a pvp -3 minutes on your overall time. If anyone leaves the vessel they will /w them except when ye are at the island that ye need to port on. The judge of play's decision is final. If they catch ye cheating ye are out of the competition. End of story. It is their job to make sure ye do not have more than 5 people on your boat for your team and if ye are jobbing people without Zarchi's permission then they will be planked or ye will be disqualified. Please remain the 5 people limit and listen to all rules of the judges. Thanks! *You will need all the charts on the north half of the Jade Arch. Everything above Erh Island if you were to draw a straight line across. (You wont need any to Erh) *Bring your sloop to Viridis Island in the Jade Arch for the starting of the event! Rules & Tips *There will be no more than 5 people on a vessel at anytime except the judge of play will make the 6th person. These 5 people must be listed on the forum or they are not allowed to participate. If yer team is missing people ye are not allowed to job new people. All people must be listed on forum before the event starts. (Exceptions will be made for teams that are missing 2-3 players.) *While sailing on your sloop it is part of the challenge to dodge bots trying to attack ye. If ye get attacked then its part of the event and I suggest ye try to board as quickly as possible. However if ye win the battle then we will take 2 minutes off your final time. Which could get ye gold! *If ye try and cheat by hopping to islands without auctially sailing ye are automatically DISQUALIFIED from the contest and ye wont be invited back for any reason. Even if ye have one of your members on the island before you guys have ported there ye will forfeit your chance of winning. *Yer teams do not have to be in the same crew. If ye are the "Captain" of your group, and ye come in First, Second, or Third then ye are not allowed to join as a "Captain" again in future events. However ye may join as somone working for the team. The "Captain" will be in charge of distrubuting your team's prizes. All members will recieve a trinket showing they participated and placed in the top 3. Then Zarchi will give the rest of the prizes to whoever won them. *Ye are allowed to PVP eachother, which can be an advantage and a disadvantage. Advantages are ye can damage them and then they can't go as fast while sailing, the only problem is ye waste alot of time in battle so other teams get ahead of ye. It is up to your captain what ye do! The winning team gets 3 minutes off their final time if ye win a pvp. (Only against the competitors) *Once the game starts ye do not have to leave port immediatly, reasons ye might not are, ye do not want to get PVP'd by another team, ye dont have all your members aboard yet, or ye just aren't ready. *If a member of your sloop leaves the vessel and is found on the target islands your team is disqualified even if they have a house there. Sorry but we don't want cheaters! *Once ye find the items ye are looking for I will tell the captain the next island, the rest of the information will go to the judge of play who will tell ye when ye get there to prevent ye going on an alt or getting a friend to go find it for you. The judge will tell you what your looking for once ye get to the assigned island. Games For People Not Racing *If yer team didn't get into the race but ye still want to attend this event, I will be posting a question every few minutes that ye can win either poe or a item if ye are the first person to get it right. This is just a little somthing for the people who want to win free stuff but aren't in the actual race. These questions will be in the game room. People in the race may not participate in these questions. *We will set up a game room, including every game table for those people answering questions, they can play some games while they wait for the next question or if ye just want to hang out and talk to some other pirates there, that is fine. There will also be some tournaments with prizes and poe durin the event. This event is about making some new friends, winning some poe, and having lots of fun! *The person who answers the most questions correct will win another additional prize. (Prizes will range from 50 PoE - a piece of furniture) and the overall prize ranges from (1k-25k) Donations *Anyone who donates anything will be posted here. We will take anything ye can give, PoE, Furniture, Clothes, anything ye can give we will give it as prizes during the event. All donations are greatly appreciated and are all used to either run the actual sailing event or give away prizes in trivia or for tournaments. Donations will be listed from highest value to lowest value. PoE and Item Donations *Kjdk - 10,000 PoE *Zammy - 10,000 PoE and 1 piece of furniture *Desertwind - 6,000 PoE *Crazylotta - 0 PoE and 39 trinkets, 11 pieces of furniture, and 49 articles of clothing and 5 other things *Diser - 0 PoE and 7 mugs and 9 swords *Calsans - 0 PoE and 2 trinkets The Host and Staff *This event was brought to you by Zarchi and he will be the main person running and around and making sure that everything is in order. If ye would like to help set up an event then let Zarchi know in game or in a private message. The more staff members we get the easier the event will run and the more boats we can sail so please help if you can! The Staff *Zarchi - (Main Organizer and Host) *Agrippina - (Judge of Play) *Fahrenhiet - (Judge of Play) The Event The Event's Information ---- *This event is now over! Thanks to all of our donators, our judges, and everyone who came out to race with us! I hope everybody had a blast, great job everyone who raced and thanks for coming out on your saturday! The Event's Results ---- First Place: -'Xule' and his team, the Booch Runners. -They recieved a sloop, the Famous Blowfish, 20k, and Prize #1 which contained Adrielle's Prize-Winning Egg. Second Place: -'Badsanta' and his team, Da Queens Revenge. -They recieved a sloop, 10k, and Prize #3 which contained Kirppu's Prize-Winning Egg. Third Place: -'Disneycast' and her team, The Boom Boom's. -They recieved a outfit, 5k, and Prize #2 which contained Lowko's Prize-Winning Egg. The Official Scores were... -Booch Runners had a time of 59:48 minutes with no battles won or lost. -Da Queens Revenge had a time of 1:35:03 with 4 battles won and 1 lost, which made there new time, 1:27:03. -The Boom Boom's had a time of 2:10:52 with 7 battles won and 0 lost, they also recieved a +4 minutes for a hint, which made there new time 2:00:52. -'Wolflordd' won "The Arr-Mazing Race" Finale tournament. Additonal Information *Fahrenhiet and Agrippina provided the judges for this event! Thank ye to them and to everyone who donated! *The Racers began on Viridis sailed down to Sakejima, then across to Prolix Perlieu, afterwards up to Corona, and then down to Kirin. All the racers had great times considering they had to stop on each island to find things and avoid bots. *Forum Topic... http://forums.puzzlepirates.com/community/mvnforum/viewthread?p=2153545#2153545 Category:In-game events